User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Exciting Video News Hi Adam, I hope you are well. I wanted to mention some exciting news on the video front that pertains to Batman. We now have nearly 200 proprietary, high-resolution videos in our database to make available to you. In order to best present these amazing videos, we have created a related video product. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners like Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can browse the content here: http://video.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Batman. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: The Artist. The module is in the right rail. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Peter 17:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Forgot to mention that Wikia will be spotlighting all of the wikis that are a part of this video pilot program!! The "product" simply refers to the actual "realted video" widget our product team built. You will find it on the right rail on all pages on http://movies.wikia.com. Hope that clarifies... Peter 22:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) GOOD AND COOL Why was the page for the Old wayne Tower deleted? Was there something wrong with it? GBglide 02:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi there I'm new to wikia and just had an email saying you had reverted my edit and blocked me? I don't know much about wikis and am happy to learn. Did I make a mistake on your page? Thanks Pgardiner 10:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. I clearly have a lot to learn! This wiki is great by the way, did you create it?Pgardiner 11:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Page Hi Adam awsome job with the new Blog Page I like your ideas about Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain, The Riddler and Firefly. Also good job with creating the separte sections on the blog page for titles, characters, consistency/continuity as well I would do one section for teams also. Definitly do more of these blog pages on the other sites. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam your idea about Earth 3, The Crime Syndicate and Owlman were good it would be interesting to see DC Comics do a new take on a evil version of the Justice League I have feeling that we might see that in the Multiversity Series by Grant Morrison when ever DC Comics chooses to officially anounce it. A for another Batman Team there is always The Outsiders one of my personal favorites. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam Multiversity Series is still happening DC Comics recently gave a update on and its slowly being worked on by some artist right now I believe Frank Quitley is one of them. DC Comics wants to see a good amount of the series or mainly all of the series done by the artist and Morrison as well before they decide to announce the book along with the release date. As for The Outsiders there one of my favorite Batman teams because there kind of his personal black ops team on real high stake dangerous missions. Also the characters that are members of the teams are some of my favorites like Metamorpho for excample. Looking forward to the Aquaman one tommorrow and nice job with the images on the blog page. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Quick question Hey, Adam! (I can call you Adam, right?) Quick question about Jack Ryder (Batman: Arkham City): There seem to be a few facts that imply that this Ryder is the Creeper, but I haven't seen any support of this theory in the game. Could you look into it and get back to me? Thanks, Dee Nide 20:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Need Help I don't know how you did it before, but I can't seem to find the Catwoman (Volume 3) logo. Can you please help me? Batfan13 05:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) NO AM FINE THANKS :) The Same with Nightwing I don't know but I can't seem to find the Nightwing (Comic Book) logo. Can you please help me? Batfan13 19:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi DoomLurker, Thank You so much and i really love your page such as your pictures and i even love this wesite everything about Wiki Don't you and even Batman is my favorite hero don't you. And even it is super cool and everythong good. AND WE EVEN LOVE BATMAN AND ALL OTHER HEROES IN MARVEL AND DC COMICS. It is super super cool right and it is AWESOME. You can go to my wesite if you like http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/User:45arumem 45arumem Plz leave me a message, Thank You Doomlurker. Hi DoomLurker, Thank You so much and i really love your page such as your pictures and i even love this wesite everything about Wiki Don't you and even Batman is my favorite hero don't you. And even it is super cool and everythong good. AND WE EVEN LOVE BATMAN AND ALL OTHER HEROES IN MARVEL AND DC COMICS. It is super super cool right and it is AWESOME. You can go to my website if you like. http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/User:45arumem 45arumem Plz leave me a message, Thank You Doomlurker. Hi Doomlurker, I can see that you have a very nice cool page about you pictures and everything and i wish i can make my very own too. PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Doomlurker. 45arumem Oh, Nothing, But I said i like your website with your super cool pictures that's exactly i said, sorry, not bad doomlurker. But this is super cool your website and your pictures. I have one important question, What is your most FAVORITE Batman voice? PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Doonlurker 45arumem What i mean is your contributions that says the words like Favorite like it says Welcome to my page and the art picture that says Welcome in my Talk Page. i LOVE your contributions and your picture that it says Welcome. That's what i mean. Sorry,not bad. PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Doomlurker. 45arumem Hey I've just uploaded the Burn Gorman page again (third time lucky:). Could you just get back to me if anything with it is wrong Thanks dude Hey again Forgot the four tildes so i'll do this again (and hopefully I'll get the hang of this. Could you get back to me on any mistakes in my Burn Gorman Page. Thanks Dude BatmanFan2004 13:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Thanks for the tip. I've gotta ask, how do you move images and tables BatmanFan2004 14:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Sorry to be a pain in backside, but I'm having a bit of trouble coppying the info box on to my page. It won't copy to the right of the page, only the left or middle. (I'm not that good on computers, help's appreciated :) Hey again I've followed your tip and coppied the Cillian Murphy info box. However, I've been unable to put the info box and picture to the right (like the usual format). Other then that, it looks reasonabilly ok. Hope I'm not to much of a pain in the backside BatmanFan2004 16:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Batman (Volume 1) Hi Adam retitling the Batman (Volume 1) Comic Book Issue Pages sound like a great idea since now with The New 52 there is more than one Batman Series. The same should almost go for Detective Comics (Volume 1) Issue Pages as well. An the Mister Terrific Series when ever you get to it is fine with me and he is still on The Martian Manhunter Wiki Site. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod You are right this certain issue project does sound like it will take a long time to fully complete and that is annoying to hear that a good amount of the issue pages are not properly formated. However mind you its just a idea you simply just try and focus on the retitling part and for now not worry about the issues that aren't formated properly even though they do need to get fix properly. However its something that needs to get done I just wish it was something that you or me could of caught earlier but least your starting this editing certain project now and thankfully not all of the entire series isn't badly formated. On a side note of things thank you for adding the dates to the Teen Titans (Volume 4) Issue Pages that didn't have them the main DC Comics web site was having problems opening up the issue pages to reveal the official dates. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod You are right with the Batman (Volume 1) Editing Project might as well get the badly formated issue pages out of the way while there in front of you. I just thought of the idea as way to make it a little easier but what ever works best in the end. As for Teen Titans (Volume 4) Issues #1 and #2 already had there release dates when they were first created only Issues #3 to #7 didn't have there release dates when they were first created. But the main problem has been with the main DC Comics site there having some weird problems on there right now because I'm going to start work on the Annual Issue an on the main site its saying its being written by Geoff Johns and Marv Wolfman an that credit information is refering to the Annual Issue during the last Teen Titans Series during Geoff Johns run on the book. Also strangly Issues #10 and #11 have vanished from the main site as well. So overall the main DC Comics site is have problems oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod Hi Adam I can't do any at the current moment because I'm working on something else but if you want just send me a list of 10 that you want me to do. However I thought you were renaming the Batman (Volume 1) Comic Book Issue Pages to read Batman (Volume 1) Issue 1 but it looks like your not did I miss something. Also if your not doing the method I'm think of could you just tell me how you would like me to do it when you give me the list. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod